


Un fiancé presque parfait

by Magena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bathroom Sex, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Infidelity, Unsafe Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magena/pseuds/Magena
Summary: « Tu m’évites. »L’accusation met quelques secondes à prendre son sens tant Fred est perdu dans sa contemplation. Il se retourne pour lui faire face et prend appui sur le lavabo. La position rend son érection encore plus évidente et il s’amuse du bref moment où le regard de Nadia s’y égare. Elle frotte doucement ses cuisses l’une contre l’autre.« Oui, admet-il. Constant t’a demandé en mariage et tu as accepté.— Et alors ?— Et alors, je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être besoin d’entraînement avant de lui jurer fidélité. »





	

Comme chaque matin, devant le miroir de la salle de bains, il apporte la touche finale à sa tenue. Il enroule la cravate autour de son cou et sa respiration se fait tout de suite plus rapide. Les extrémités satinées sont nouées de ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Le nœud glisse vers sa gorge et sa bouche s’assèche. La cravate serrée et ajustée, il la lisse de sa paume et se fait violence pour arrêter son geste à l’endroit où attacher la pince. Il a envie de poursuivre plus bas, comme à son habitude, et de s’occuper de son érection. 

Les bruits d’agitation qui proviennent du salon l’en dissuadent. Il a un peu trop traîné au lit et s’est fait griller la priorité dans la salle de bains par ses colocs. Bientôt Constant quittera l’appartement pour aller travailler et laissera Fred seul avec Nadia alors qu’il a réussi à éviter le face-à-face depuis près de trois semaines. Le fil de ses pensées le fait sourire : jusqu’au mois dernier, il aurait pris son temps en espérant qu’elle le rejoigne et le trouve ainsi, la main rapide sur sa queue, essoufflé, déjà rouge d’avoir une cravate trop serrée à son cou. Nadia l’a initié à l’asphyxie érotique, et l’a rendu accro. Pourtant, il ne devrait plus y jouer avec elle, même si l’acte est moins savoureux en solitaire. 

La porte d’entrée claque. Fred sait qu’il devrait quitter la pièce, simuler qu’il est en retard, se dépêcher de ramasser ses affaires pour quitter l’appartement. Néanmoins, il préfèrerait éviter de parader au milieu de leur salon avec la bosse évidente qui déforme son pantalon. Il se presse un peu plus contre le rebord du lavabo dans l’espoir de calmer son excitation. Ces quelques instants d’hésitation sont suffisants pour ruiner ses résolutions. La porte de la salle de bains coulisse dans son dos et, dans le miroir, Fred voit Nadia s’appuyer contre le chambranle et le détailler de la tête au pied. Il ne se prive pas d’en faire autant – prend note de sa nuisette qui joue sur la transparence, si courte qu’il devine la naissance de son sexe et l’absence même d’une culotte. 

Il mentirait s’il prétendait que la situation ne le fait pas frissonner de désir. 

« Tu m’évites. » 

L’accusation met quelques secondes à prendre son sens tant Fred est perdu dans sa contemplation. Il se retourne pour lui faire face et prend appui sur le lavabo. La position rend son érection encore plus évidente et il s’amuse du bref moment où le regard de Nadia s’y égare. Elle frotte doucement ses cuisses l’une contre l’autre. 

« Oui, admet-il. Constant t’a demandé en mariage et tu as accepté. 

— Et alors ? 

— Et alors, je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être besoin d’entraînement avant de lui jurer fidélité. » 

Nadia a un rire léger, comme s’il venait de faire un lapsus à la fois adorable et embarrassant. Elle fait un pas en avant et refait coulisser le panneau pour les enfermer dans la pièce. Fred s’imagine qu’il devrait se sentir menacé, mais le regard gourmand qu’arbore Nadia éveille bien d’autres souvenirs et sensations en lui. Elle s’approche et Fred la laisse s’arrêter à un souffle de son visage. Il ne ressent pas la pression de son corps contre le sien, mais il ne s’en faut que d’un petit pas. Il est certain que le tissu de son pantalon frôle la peau de Nadia et qu’elle ne cherche qu’à tester sa détermination. 

Du bout des doigts, elle joue avec sa cravate, la caressant doucement tout en remontant vers sa gorge. Fred déglutit de façon audible lorsqu’elle en ajuste le nœud, la resserrant encore un peu sous sa pomme d’Adam. La pression n’est pas désagréable – loin de là si l’on devait se fier à son érection – mais il ne peut plus l’ignorer. 

 « Tu as des problèmes avec ta conscience ? Parce que moi pas. Constant est sans aucun doute l’homme idéal pour me marier. Il est romantique, je suis folle amoureuse de lui et mes parents l’adorent. 

— Tes parents m’adorent aussi. 

— On pourrait presque croire que tu es jaloux », s’amuse Nadia.

Fred se contente d’un bref geste négatif de la tête. Nadia et lui sont amis depuis trop longtemps pour confondre leur alchimie sexuelle avec de l’amour. Et il pourrait renchérir sur la perfection de Constant. Il se redresse, achevant de coller son corps à celui de Nadia et passe un bras autour de sa taille. Alors qu’il fait glisser sa main sous ses fesses, elle se cambre pour lui faciliter l’accès. Du bout des doigts, il atteint son vagin et le caresse un court instant avant d’enfoncer les premières phalanges de son index et de son majeur. La position n’est certainement pas confortable pour Nadia, mais elle pousse un grognement satisfait.

« Tu es encore trempée, remarque Fred. Tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air avec lui, ça ne t'a pas suffi ? »

Alors qu'il cherche à repérer la serviette la plus proche pour s'essuyer la main, Nadia se dépêche de saisir son poignet pour l'en empêcher. Puis, en un geste agressif, elle porte ses doigts à la bouche et les suce brièvement.

« Il m’a fait l’amour, oui. Mais, même si j’apprécie son côté romantique, j’ai besoin de me faire baiser. »

Fred finit de se redresser et, de sa main libre, saisit Nadia à la taille avant de la faire pivoter pour inverser leurs positions. Il aperçoit une légère grimace de douleur sur son visage lorsqu’il la plaque contre le lavabo, mais elle se remet vite de sa surprise et passe la langue sur ses lèvres tout en poussant un soupir ravi.

« Tu pourrais simplement lui proposer. »

Malgré sa suggestion, il glisse déjà sa main droite entre les cuisses de Nadia jusqu’à son genou, puis la soulève pour l’asseoir sur le meuble. Il la sent se contracter à cause du froid de la surface contre sa peau brûlante ; elle se détend néanmoins rapidement, écartant les jambes pour permettre à Fred de se caler entre. Sans ménagement, il plonge trois doigts en elle et accompagne le va-et-vient sec de sa main de coups de rein prometteurs. Nadia lui caresse la nuque et Fred est certain que, si elle le pouvait, elle ronronnerait de contentement. Toutefois, elle n’est pas encore ivre de plaisir, pas encore réduite à de simples gémissements, et se décide à lui répondre :

« Parce qu’un mec adepte du missionnaire, qui trouve que notre vie sexuelle est pimentée quand je le suce deux fois la même semaine ou qui ne doit même pas savoir que l’anus est une zone érogène va très bien accepter mes requêtes ? »

Vexé qu’elle soit encore si loquace, Fred place sa main gauche au creux des reins de Nadia et l’attire vers lui. Elle se retrouve les fesses presque dans le vide et le dos courbé, avec sa tête appuyée contre le miroir. Il sort les doigts de son autre main de sa chatte et les fait glisser le long de son périnée. Il profite du liquide vaginal qui enduit ses phalanges pour forcer son majeur dans l’anus de Nadia. Dans le reflet du miroir, il voit ses orteils qui se contractent tandis qu’elle gémit de plaisir :

« Putain, ce que ça me manque…

— Dis-le-lui.

— Quoi donc ? Que je veux qu’il me force à quatre pattes comme une chienne et qu’il m’encule, qu’il me traite de salope ? Ou que j’adorerais l’attacher et qu’il me laisse l’étrangler quand il jouit ? »

Fred acquiesce sans vraiment y réfléchir. Nadia lui a déjà dit tout ça, et bien plus. Ils ont déjà fait tout ça, et bien plus. Il sait de première main que Constant n’est pas si innocent qu’elle le croit et qu’il pourrait la combler s’ils osaient simplement se parler et tomber les masques. En attendant, il ne va pas se priver de cette opportunité.

« Tu gardes des préservatifs par ici ? »

Il a lâché Nadia pour tenter de déboutonner son pantalon, mais il n’est pas gaucher et il se sent maladroit. La pause un peu trop longue sans réponse lui fait relever les yeux vers Nadia qui le regarde d’un air surpris.

« Tu as couché avec quelqu’un depuis la dernière fois ?

— Un mec, avoue-t-il en s’efforçant de rester vague. On s’est protégés, mais toi et Constant… »

Il s’arrête, surpris à son tour, en réalisant que, malgré son inspection profonde, il n’a pas trouvé la moindre trace de sperme en Nadia.

« Ne me dis pas que vous attendez le mariage pour virer les capotes ? » 

Nadia lève les yeux au ciel et le relance :

« Tu veux continuer à jouer les conseillers matrimoniaux ou tu comptes me baiser comme j’en ai envie ? »

Fred sait reconnaître un ton de défi et a bien l’intention de le relever. Il se contente d’ouvrir sa braguette, d’abaisser l’élastique de son boxer et de libérer son sexe. Il s’en saisit d’une main et marque une courte pause, le regard baissé entre leurs corps, alors que son gland repose à l’entrée du vagin de Nadia. Son côté sadique a envie de la torturer un peu, de glisser entre les lèvres, de chatouiller son clitoris et de la faire supplier. Mais il a déjà assez résisté et l’idée de la baiser sans plus tarder l’emporte. D’un mouvement de hanches, il s’enfonce en elle jusqu’à la garde et lui impose aussitôt un rythme rapide.

Pendant deux ou trois minutes, il n’entend que les claquements de leurs corps, les hoquets de plaisir de Nadia et le bruit d’un flacon qui roule au sol. Nadia a les yeux fermés, savourant chaque instant. Elle ressentira les effets de cette baise pendant plusieurs jours : sa tête cogne contre le miroir, le bas de son dos doit frotter le bord du lavabo à chaque mouvement et Fred sent les parois de sa chatte se détendre sous la violence de ses coups de reins.

Alors qu’il va bientôt jouir, ses fesses se contractent et il perd peu à peu le rythme qu’il imposait. Il voit Nadia ouvrir les yeux et le jauger. Elle soulève le haut de son corps et accroche d’une main l’épaule de Fred. Il est obligé d’ajuster leur position, pliant les genoux pour permettre à Nadia de s’asseoir davantage.

Dès qu’il la sent prête, il reprend ses va-et-vient, le besoin de jouir devenant pressant. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il sent les mains de Nadia caresser sa cravate. Elle s’arrête au niveau de la pince. Fred baisse la tête juste à temps pour la voir la détacher et la jeter au sol. Il s’était habitué à la pression contre sa gorge et se crispe lorsqu’elle se fait plus forte. Nadia fait tourner la cravate pour qu’elle pende dans son dos, entre ses omoplates. Le frottement lui laisse l’impression qu’on lui brûle le cou. Le coude de Nadia se soulève à trois reprises et le tissu comprime de plus en plus sa trachée. Pour l’avoir vu faire de nombreuses fois, Fred sait que Nadia vient d’enrouler la cravate autour de son poing et qu’elle va s’en servir pour l’étrangler. Il espère que Nadia est assez baisée à son goût parce que son propre orgasme est imminent.

Le souffle de plus en plus court à chaque mouvement, Fred chasse son plaisir. Et Nadia est redevenue volubile :

« En fait, tu ne t’inquiètes pas pour mon couple, le nargue-t-elle. Tu aimes quand on s’envoie en l’air mais, si Constant était partant, je suis sûre que tu t’imagines bien entre nous deux. »

L’air se fait rare, précieux, et Fred sent ses jambes flageoler, ses yeux rouler sous ses paupières, mais a encore assez de présence d’esprit pour acquiescer. Constant lui a aussi fait ce genre de remarques et il visualise, en effet, parfaitement la scène : debout, comme à cet instant, avec Constant, les doigts enroulés autour de son cou, qui impose la cadence à laquelle Fred pourrait baiser Nadia. Ou attaché à leur lit avec Nadia et Constant se servant de sa bouche à tour de rôle…

Nadia relâche la tension de la cravate un bref instant, permettant à Fred d’avaler une goulée d’air. Il en profite pour augmenter la rapidité de ses allées et venues. Sous lui, Nadia se tend dans un long gémissement, enfin rassasiée par un orgasme. Le mouvement la fait s’agripper à la cravate et Fred halète sous l’intensité de la pression contre sa gorge. À son tour, il jouit, enfonçant les ongles dans la peau des fesses de Nadia, puis se laisse retomber contre elle.

Ils restent ainsi quelques instants, à reprendre leur souffle. Quand Fred relève la tête, il aperçoit son reflet dans le miroir, le visage rouge et les yeux brillants de larmes. Nadia détend ses doigts restés trop contractés sur la cravate, les serrant en poing avant de les desserrer à plusieurs reprises. Puis il se détache d’elle, lui permettant de descendre de son assise peu confortable.

Fred laisse son pantalon lui tomber sur les chevilles et s’en extirpe du mieux possible. Il se débarrasse de sa cravate et s’attaque alors à sa chemise tout en allant dans le salon pour trouver son téléphone. Tandis qu’il fait défiler ses contacts, Nadia le rejoint. Sa nuisette lui colle à la peau, elle a un sein qui s’en est échappé et il est presque certain que la trace humide qu’il devine sur le haut de sa cuisse est son sperme qui s’écoule déjà. Ou peut-être que Nadia a plongé ses doigts en elle avant de s’essuyer négligemment ici. Fred la renverserait bien sur le canapé pour plonger la tête entre ses cuisses et la nettoyer de sa langue. Mais la tonalité du téléphone l’aide à se concentrer sur ses priorités.

« Tu appelles qui ? 

— Mon boulot. Pour prévenir que je ne viendrais pas aujourd’hui. 

— On va baiser toute la journée ? » 

Son ton émerveillé et ses yeux écarquillés le font sourire. Même si la perspective est tentante, il décide d’être plus raisonnable. Il passe son appel sans répondre à Nadia ou la quitter des yeux. Quand il en a terminé, il s’avance vers elle et la sent pratiquement vibrer d’excitation. Il lui tend son téléphone : 

« Je vais prendre une douche. Profites-en pour appeler Constant. Dis-lui de rentrer après son cours et de ne pas déjeuner au lycée, les autres profs peuvent se passer de lui. 

— Tu vas vraiment insister pour que je lui dise tout ? s’indigne Nadia. Très bien. Mais ce sera ta faute si ça brise mon couple. » 

Fred lève les yeux au ciel, mais se retient de pointer en quoi elle serait aussi fautive. Ça n’en vaut pas la peine. Et si la conversation entre Nadia et Constant se déroule comme il l’imagine, ce ne sera qu’à son propre avantage. Ces deux-là se sont bien trouvés. Ils n’ont qu’à descendre l’autre de son piédestal… Fred s’arrête sur le pas de la salle de bains et se tourne pour faire face à Nadia, l’air satisfait par anticipation : 

« Laisse-lui une chance puisque c’est le mec parfait, selon toi. Commence déjà par le sexe anal. La semaine dernière, en tout cas, ça n’avait pas l’air de le déranger de me bouffer le cul ou d’y plonger sa queue. »


End file.
